Ternyata Dia
by Higuchi Keitaro
Summary: Naruko hobi banget sama yang namanya sepak bola, namun ia putus dengan pacarnya juga gara-gara sepak bola. basic story from : film yang berjudul She's The Man  2006 . Cerita sedikit diubah dari cerita aslinya. DLDR, RnR.


Cerita saya ambil dari film yang berjudul She's The Man (2006). Namun sebagian kecil ceritanya agak saya rubah sedikit demi mendukung pengkarakteran tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita. Seperti pada filmnya, Genrenya ini lebih ke Sport. Happy Reading minna-san ...

**TITLE : Ternyata Dia...  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER : ALL CHARACTER BOLEH PINJEM SAMA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : Sport, Friendship, Romance  
><strong>

**WARNING : SasuFemNaru, All Chara bakalan OOC, Nggak Suka, Jangan Baca!**

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang cewek dengan rambut pirang sedang berlari mengejar bola. Rambut panjangnya terlihat berkibar-kibar saat ia dengan lincah melewati beberapa pemain musuh. "Yeah Naruko, hajar mereka!" teriak cewek berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi penuh semangat dari pinggir lapangan.<p>

Cewek yang dipanggil Naruko itu sudah ada di dalam kotak pinalti musuh, yang langsung berhadapan dengan si penjaga gawang. "Kamu nggak akan bisa sayang," ujar cowok yang menjadi kiper itu. Naruko cuma tersenyum lalu dia melakukan shoot dengan keras dan terarah. Kiper itu terkecoh karena bola yang ditendang Naru mengarah kepojok kiri gawang. Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah terlanjur melompat ke arah kanan.

"Gool!" teriak para penonton yang ada di pinggir lapangan menyambut gol dari Naruko. Cewek pirang itu langsung mendapat pelukan massal dari teman-teman setimnya. Bersamaan dengan itu wasit meniup peluit, menandakan bahwa pertandingan itu berakhir.

"Yeaah!" pekik Naruko girang. "Gue mencetak Hattrick. Dan tim kita berhasil mengalahkan tim cowok 3-1."

"Betul, kali ini tim kita berhasil menang dari tim cowok," sahut Ino, si pirang berkuncir tinggi. "Tim kita pasti ditarik pelatih kepala buat main lawan Konoha."

"Nice shoot, Baby!" ujar cowok yang menjadi kiper musuh dalam pertandingan itu. "Permainan kamu bahkan lebih hebat dari anak-anak cowok yang ada di tim aku!" pujinya.

"Gaara!" Naruko langsung memeluk cowok itu. Cowok yang bernama Gaara itu emang pacarnya Naruko. "Makasih atas pujiannya."

"Ehem-ehem." Tenten menginterupsi adegan mesra itu. "Sesuai perjanjan kan, yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang."

Gaara yang menjadi kapten tim cowok cuma tersenyum. "No problem, girls. Tim cowok nggak pernah ingkar janji. Apalagi buat pacar tercinta Gue." Gaara pun mencium lembut kening Naruko. Naruko berblushing ria mendapat ciuman dadakan itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Naruko dan teman-teman setimnya bersiap melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Sambil jalan ke arah lapangan seperti kebanyakan para cewek-cewek, mereka bergosip ria membahas tentang pertandingan kemarin. Naruko terlihat bersemangat. Gimana dia nggak semangat, cewek berkuncir dua ini emang udah cinta banget sama yang namanya Sepak bola. Baginya, sehari nggak nendang bola rasanya kakinya gatel banget. Kayak lagi kena kutu air. Apalagi latihan kali ini juga bakal ada pengumuman nama-nama yang bakal masuk di list tim inti sekolah. Naruko sangat yakin dirinya dan beberapa temen ceweknya akan terpilih.<p>

"Lo kayaknya yakin banget, nama lo ada di daftar?" seru Tenten.

"Iya dong, secara kemaren kita abis membabat anak-anak cowok 3-1. Udah gitu gue mencetak Hattrick," sahut Naruko bangga. "Gue yakin beberapa dari kita bakal dipilih sama pak pelatih, Asuma-san."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek tengah terburu-buru berlari ke arah Naruko cs. Kalau dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, ia masih satu tim dengan Naruko. "Gawat teman-teman, gawat!" serunya saat ia udah tiba di hadapan rekan-rekannya. Ia mengatur nafas dulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Naruko. "Dan kenapa lo terburu-buru gitu, Matsuri?"

"Gini ya, Naru-chan," Matsuri masih sedikit ngos-ngosan. "Tim kita bakal dibubarin sama pihak sekolah. Tim kita kekurangan orang. Yang mendaftar untuk gabung di tim sepak bola putri cuma sedikit."

"Apa!" pekik Ino. "Loh bukannya kita bakalan digabung sama tim cowok."

"Iya betul!" sambung Tenten. "Lalu nasib kita gimana, nih?"

Naruko menenangkan luapan emosi yang beragam dari teman-temannya itu. "Santai girls, biar gue yang ngomong sama pelatih kepala. Dan kita harus perjuangin nasib tim kita, Setuju?"

Yang lain kompak berteriak, "Setuju!"

Naruko bersama tim cewek langsung mendatangi tim cowok, karena pelatih kepala di sekolah itu sedang menyeleksi tim. Dengan gagah berani Naruko melabrak Asuma Sarutobi, si pelatih kepala. "Apa betul pak , tim kami mau dibubarkan?"

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah dengar, toh?" sahut Asuma si pelatih kepala dengan gayanya yang santai. Rokok kretek yang menjadi ciri khasnya nggak ketinggalan. Ia menghisap sedikit rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asap yang tadi ia isap ke udara. "Lalu kalian ke sini mau ngapain?"

Naruko jelas kesal dengan ucapan si pelatih. "Alasannya apa, tim kami nggak kalah bagus kok dengan tim cowok, iya kan teman-teman?"

"Iya-iya!" teriak yang lain dari arah belakang Naruko. Asuma lalu menatap anggota tim cewek satu per satu.

"Apa perlu dengan alasan? Dengar ya, Nona-nona, kami dari pihak sekolah sudah memutuskan untuk membubarkan kalian. Kami sudah nggak bisa menampung kalian yang niatnya cuma iseng doang buat bermain bola. Apalagi sebentar lagi tahun pelajaran baru akan dimulai. Dan di awal musim liga SMA, tim Suna akan ketemu dengan tim paling kuat, Konoha. Kalian seharusnya paham."

"Cuma karena alasan itu?" teriak Naruko kesal. Teriakannya sukses mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak cowok yang tengah berlatih di lapangan. Melihat pacarnya sedang debat dengan pelatihnya, Gaara lalu menghampiri Naruko. Tim cowok yang lainnya juga mengekor di belakang Gaara.

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Gaara.

"Nona-nona ini minta penjelasan kenapa tim mereka akan di bubarkan pihak sekolah," jawab Asuma yang makin asyik dengan rokok kreteknya. "Mereka juga minta penjelasan, hah, apa perlu saya beberkan fakta-fakta lainnya?"

Merasa ditantang, Naruko pun berteriak lagi. "Coba kau katakan, hai, pelatih yang sombong!"

Asuma lalu menatap tajam Naruko. Cewek pirang itu nggak gentar sedikit pun ditatap sedemikian rupa sama Asuma. Sebelum bicara, Asuma ngelepus rokoknya dulu. "Aku akui kalian semua pemain yang hebat. Tapi tetap saja kalian itu cuma anak perempuan."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami ini perempuan?" tanya Tenten yang mulai ikutan geram.

"Perempuan tetap di bawah laki-laki. Anak perempuan tidak segesit anak laki-laki. Baik dari segi kekuatan, kecepatan, dan harus aku tegas kan sekali lagi, lawan kita di awal liga adalah KONOHA!" Asuma mempertegas kata Konoha karena ia juga mulai emosi. "Kalian sudah mengerti, NONA-NONA yang keras kepala! Dan aku butuh pemain yang ideal, gesit, kuat dan tangguh!"

Naruko pun mulai minta pembelaan dari Gaara, pacar sekaligus kapten tim sekolah. "Gaara, kemarin kamu bilang sama aku, kalau aku lebih hebat dari anak-anak cowok yang ada di tim kamu, iya kan?"

Gaara tercekat. "Apa?" Anak buahnya juga langsung menatap Gaara dengan tatapan nggak percaya. "Aku nggak pernah ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" Wajah Naruko berubah kecewa karena perkataan pacarnya itu. "Kenapa kamu bohong sama aku, sih?" ujar Naruko.

"Naru, jangan dibahas lagi!" sahut Gaara dingin. Melihat Ekspresi wajah kecewa Naruko, Asuma terlihat puas lalu melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya. Ngelepus alias merokok. Dari mulutnya, Asep rokok ia keluarin berbentuk donat.

"Fine, mulai sekarang kita putus!" tandas Naruko lalu memberi kode ke teman-temannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Gaara nggak percaya sama apa yang baru aja ia dengar. Ia langsung mengejar Naruko. "Naru, apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, hah?" tanya Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Naruko. Tapi Naruko langsung menghempas genggaman tangan itu.

"Kita putus, ternyata lo bermuka dua. Berkata manis tapi pada akhirnya semua ucapan lo itu nggak bisa dipercaya. Gue benci sama Lo, Gaara!" Naruko membalikan badan lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang nelangsa banget tuh keliatannya.

"Gue cuma nggak mau melihat lo terluka, Naruko!" desis Gaara. Dengkulnya terasa lemes. Mengetahui kalau dia baru aja diputusin sama cewek yang dia cinta.

* * *

><p>Naruko berjalan dengan gontai persis orang mabok. Kehilangan pacar, plus nggak bisa main bola lagi karena tim sepak bola Putri di Suna bakal dibubarin. Buat menghilangkan rasa galaunya, Naruko mendengarkan musik dari Hapenya pake headset. Volumenya ia kencengin. Lalu kepalanya nganguk-angguk mengikuti hentakan musik dari headsetnya itu. Saking kencengnya, ia sampe nggak denger kalo ada cewek yang tengah teriak-teriak memanggilnya. "Narutooooo….."<p>

Cewek berambut pink itu makin gencar mengejar Naruko yang jalannya cepet banget kayak pegawai negeri mau ngambil gaji. "Hey, Naruto …." Akhirnya cewek itu berhasil menyusul Naruko dan langsung menarik tangannya saat Naruko akan masuk ke rumahnya. "Naruto, iiih," geramnya.

Cewek itu kaget karena dia salah orang. Naruko yang saat itu mengenakan sweater yang ada kupluknya di kiranya Naruto, saudara kembarnya Naruko. Apa lagi rambut panjang Naruko ketutup topi sama tudung sweaternya. "Oh ternyata elo, Naruko?" ujar cewek itu agak kecewa.

"Oh hai, Sakura. Udah lama gue nggak ngeliat elo," sapa Naruko sambil melepas headset yang sedari tadi menyumbat lubang telinganya. "Ngapain lo kemari?"

Cewek bernama Sakura itu memasang muka betenya. "Gue lagi nyari Naruto, abang lo. Kemana dia?"

"Nggak tau!" sahut Naruko ketus. Ia emang agak-agak ilfil sama pacar abangnya itu yang menurutnya sok bertingkah seperti ratu.

"Kalo lo ketemu sama Naruto, bilang sama dia. Harusnya dia bersyukur punya pacar seperti gue. Lalu bilang sama dia kalau masih mau berhubungan sama gue, dia harus cepet-cepet telepon gue. Apa-apaan sih tuh cowok, udah seminggu nggak ngasih kabar ke gue!" cerocos Sakura.

"Apa Naruto masih inget nomor telepon lo?" tanya Naruko sok antusias dengan ucapan dari Sakura. "Ah ya, nomor lo yang sering di tempel di tiang listrik kan? Kalo nggak salah ada tulisannya, 'Sedot WC'."

Sakura langsung memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, sebel sama tingkah adik pacarnya itu. Ia pun membalikan badannya. Lalu pergi dari hadapan Naruko. "Narsis banget sih tuh cewek!" gumam Naruko lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan tampaknya nasib sial masih demen sama cewek pirang ini. Baru sampe di ruang tamu, ia disambut Kaa-sannya, Kushina.

"Okaeri Naruko-chan, sayang. Kaa-san punya kejutan buat kamu!" sambut Kushina dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

'Oh, ini yang bikin gue males bawa ngajak temen ke rumah!' batin Naruko lalu dengan ogah-ogahan menghampiri ibunya itu. "Tadaima…."

"Ayo sini, sayang, kamu pasti seneng dengan kejutan dari Kaa-san," seru Kushina lalu dengan semangat masa mudanya ia menarik tangan Naruko agar mengikutinya ke ruang tengah.

"Jaaaaan~" teriak Kushina lalu memperlihatkan sebuah gaun berwarna orange yang kelihatanya baru ia beli dari Butik terkenal. "Gimana, Naruko? Kamu pasti bakalan cantik kalau memakai gaun ini."

"Kaa-san, Naruko udah bilang kan, Naruko nggak mau pake baju-baju yang kayak gitu!" protes Naruko sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga. "Nggak banget deh!"

Kushina sedikit kecewa dengan tanggapan negative dari putrinya itu. "Ayo dong, sayang. Di coba dulu," rayu Kushina lalu duduk di samping Naruko sambil memegang gaun tersebut. "Ini kan Kaa-san pesen untuk nanti kamu pakai di pesta ulang tahunmu."

Tapi Naruko kekeuh sama pendiriannya. " Sekali enggak tetep enggak. Titik, nggak pake koma."

"Astaga Naruko, harusnya tuh kamu sadar. Kamu anak perempuan. Jadi wajar aja kalau kaa-san pengen kamu bertingkah layaknya anak perempuan normal. Bukannya tiap hari pake baju bola yang dekil sama lumpur!" omel Kushina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baju bola Naruko yang agak nongol dari balik sweaternya.

"Wajar dong, Kaa-san. Naruko kan memang ikut tim sepak bola. Aneh kan kalo main bola tapi bajunya masih bersih." Naruko masih aja menyahut dengan cueknya. Membuat Kushina makin geram, pengen ngejitak kepala pirang anaknya itu. Habis, pinter banget nyahut. Sifat comelnya emang terkopi sempurna pada putrinya itu.

"Sekali-kali kamu ikutin mau Kaa-san, dong. Sekaliiii aja!" Kushina kembali mencoba membujuk si kepala batu, Naruko. "Kamu berhenti main bola dan bersikap normal layaknya anak gadis pada umumnya. Memangnya kamu nggak mau tampil cantik dan anggun di depan Gaara, pacarmu? Kaa-san yakin, Gaara pasti makin cinta sama kamu."

Naruko pun langsung muram, awan mendung nampak bertengger di atas kepalanya. "Kayaknya ucapan Kaa-san bakalan terwujud. Tim bola cewek di sekolah Naruko mau di bubarin. Dan Kaa-san jangan sebut-sebut lagi nama Gaara. Aku udah putus sama dia." Naruko pun berjalan lesu ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kok kamu bisa putus?" tanya Kushina kecewa campur bahagia. Kecewa karena putrinya putus sama cowok paling keren di Sunagakuaen, seneng karena ia berpikir Naruko bakal berhenti main bola. "Gaara kan ganteng, tajir, idola di sekolahmu kan?"

Namun tak ada jawaban, karena si narasumber alias Naruko sudah menghilang, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Hah…." Kushina menghela nafas lalu membereskan baju-baju yang memang dia beli untuk anaknya itu.

* * *

><p>Di kamarnya yang super-duper berantakan, Naruko melihat sesosok cowok yang lagi asyik masukin baju ke dalam koper besar. Naruko sangat mengenal cowok itu. Yaps, cowok itu sodara kembarnya, Naruto. Dari segi fisik, Naruko dan Naruto mirip banget (ya iya lah, namanya juga anak kembar). Cuma penampilan Naruto terlihat lebih maskulin. Rambutnya pirang jabrik dengan tiga goresan di pipinya. Dan Naruko juga punya tanda lahir itu. Dan mereka memang tinggal sekamar. "Lagi ngapain lo, Naruto?"<p>

"Eh, Naruko. Ya, gue lagi beres-beres baju gue lah." Naruto menjawab sambil tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. "Tumben udah pulang?"

Naruko merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur sebelu menjawab pertanyaan dari abangnya itu. "Nggak usah di bahas. Oh iya, tadi gue ketemu sama Sakura."

"Oh ya?"

"Lo di cariin tuh sama dia. Kayak buronan aja lo," seru Naruko lalu menatap Naruto. "Kok lo mau sih, pacaran sama cewek yang modelnya kayak si Sakura itu?"

"Dia cantik, pintar, udah gitu mandiri."

"Tapi dia itu hyper narsis. Kalo gue jadi lo, udah gue putusin cewek model kayak gitu."

Naruto nggak menyahut apa-apa. Karena ia udah menyelesaikan kegiatannya tadi. Sekarang ia beralih sama tas ransel gede yang nggak tau deh, isinya apaan aja? Naruko pun penasaran. Ngapain tuh si Naruto berkemas-kemas, kayak orang kena gusuran aja? Udah gitu tas ransel sama kopernya di buang ke luar jendela. "Lo tau kan, gunanya pintu buat keluar?"

"Dan gue nggak mau sampe ketauan sama Kaa-san!" sahut Naruto. "Kaa-san mengira kalau gue lagi sama Tou-san. Dan Tou-san juga berpikir kalau gue lagi sama Kaa-san. Dalam dua hari ini pasti mereka berpikir kalau gue udah di asrama sekolah. Ternyata perceraian itu ada untungnya juga."

"Emangnya lo mau kemana?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Tokyo, selama beberapa minggu," jawab Naruto sambil melempar tali yang sepertinya bakal dia gunakan untuk turun dari jendela.

"Tokyo? Mau ngapain lo di sana?"

"Band gue di terima buat tampil di acara Tokyo Music Festival. Lo tau kan seberapa hebat dan besarnya acara itu. Dan nggak sembarangan Grup yang bisa tampil di acara itu!" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu sekolah lo bagaimana?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Yeah, gue sih pengennya lo bantuin gue buat masalah ini. Lo cuma berpura-pura jadi Kaa-san, telepon Konoha High, bilang ke mereka kalau gue lagi sakit. Terserah alasannya apaan. Kena cacar kek, meriang kek, pokoknya yang sakitnya berlangsung selama dua minggu."

"Emangnya ada, sakit yang bisa diprediksi lamanya?" sambar Naruko.

"Please Naruko, adikku yang paling cantik, imut dan baik hati. Bantu gue ya?" mohon Naruto.

"Naruto, lo kan baru di D.O dari Sunagakuen karena sering bolos, jangan nyari penyakit lagi deh." Naruko mengingatkan sang kakak dengan bijaknya.

"Gue pengen jadi musisi, Naruko-chan. Dan gue sangat yakin gue bakal berhasil." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebagian badannya di jendela kamar.

"Memangnya tingkat keberhasilan lo buat jadi musisi seberapa besar hah?" tanya Naruko. "Pikir-pikir lagi deh niat lo itu."

"Mungkin sebesar kayak niat lo yang pengen jadi pemain bola. Naruko, buat meraih apa yang lo mau, sekali-kali melanggar aturan itu sah-sah aja. Oke, kita ketemu dua minggu lagi, Jaa Naruko-chan?" Naruto langsung turun ke bawah menggunakan tambang.

"Naruto…. Naruto….." teriak Naruko panik.

"Kamu lagi bicara sama Naruto, ya?" tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Sambil membawa gaun yang tadi ia pamerkan di ruang tengah.

Naruko pun gelagapan. "Eh, a-anu, Lewat telepon." Naruko menyambar telepon yang bertengger di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Dia lagi sama Tou-san, Jaa Tou-san." Sehabis pura-pura menelpon, Naruko meletakkan kembali benda itu ke tempat semula. Dan sepertinya Kushina sama sekali nggak curiga.

"Coba kamu bayangin, kamu memakai gaun ini lalu tampil di acara pesta ulang tahunmu. Dan … Wow, kamu pasti jadi yang paling cantik di pesta itu, sayang!" ujar Kushina heboh sambil bergaya seolah-olah dia yang mengenakan gaun panjang itu.

Namun ekspresi Naruko berbeda 180 derajat dari ekspresi ceria Kushina. Mukanya seakan-akan mencemooh apa yang baru saja ia lihat. "Gomen, Kaa-san, naruko sama sekali nggak minat sama gaun itu, apalagi sampe memakainya, Heghh." Naruko menjulurkan lidah seperti orang yang jijik sehabis melihat bangkai binatang.

"Astaga, apa dulunya kamu ini sering tertukar dengan Naruto?" keluh Kushina lalu keluar dari kamar Naruko dengan wajah bermuram durja.

Naruko tampaknya nggak terlalu ambil pusing melihat tingkah ibunya itu. Ia lalu beranjak ke cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Naruko mengambil foto Naruto yang terselip di sisi cermin, lalu membandingkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang ada di foto. Tiba-tiba aja Naruko seperti mendapat sebuah ide yang bagus.

"Kalau kamu nggak di terima oleh mereka. Kenapa nggak mencoba untuk melawan mereka," gumamnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan cermin besar tersebut.

**-TBC-**

****Fic yang lain belum kelar tapi udah publish fic yang lain... hah, habis, daripada disimpen di otak jadi kanker, mendingan saya tulis... Gomen kalo masih banyak kekurangan...

**Highlight Chapter depan** : Naruko berhasil menyamar menjadi Naruto. Dan ia masuk di Konoha High dan berniat mengikuti ujian masuk di Tim Sepak bola Konoha High. Tapi apa Naruko bisa menjalani semua porsi latihan yang keras di Konoha?

(Mind to Review?)


End file.
